I'd Like It If You Stayed
by megaflygon
Summary: All your faves are OOC and problematic, plus train wreck OCs, (SP!)Pandemonium remake. (ShizumaxOC) (MiyukixOC) (NagisaxTamao is totally end game here)
1. Prologue: Just Promise You'll be Alright

Author's Note:

Yikes. I wasn't even gone a day. Still building character background. Yes, Emily is still here, alive and well. Sonata is still a wreck, in fact, maybe even more so.

So, here's a little prologue type thing before I go rewrite chapters.

* * *

"Sonata, are you listening to me?"

"No, not at all," Sonata shook her head with a tight-lipped smile plastered on her face.

Emily rolled her eyes in the exasperated fashion she always she does when Sonata just isn't doing what she wants. "I don't know why I bothered asking. I know you aren't listening." And she's right, Sonata totally didn't hear a word she said. She was too busy counting the freckles on Emily's face always seemed more prevalent during the hotter seasons, and how hair dark brown hair flows so nicely with her sun kissed skin.

"I'm sorry," Sonata pouted.

Emily sighed as shifted on the bed. "Just- you're going to need to know these things when you get to Japan. None of us will be there with you- _I _won't be there to hold your hand, so the least I can do is make sure you can have a basic conversation." Sonata presses her face again a pillow and groans. "I know. This very well might be that last thing I would want to be doing with you right now, but it's crucial that you know these things."

"We've literally been studying this crap for a week," Sonata grumbled, not bothering to sit back up.

"No, we _were supposed to_ be studying. And we didn't do that," Emily corrected. She wasn't wrong about that either. Sonata turned her head to face her.

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?" Sonata asked, finally sitting up and mirroring Emily's crisscross position.

"Oh, how could I be dense? Of course it's all my fault."

"You're really distracting," Sonata continued.

"Of course. I'm totally distracting."

"It's almost as you're doing all of this on purpose. You don't want me to study at all."

Emily gasped, "You found me out." She was able to hold her surprised expression for 10 seconds before shaking her head. "I'm not kidding. We need to finish these up," she said as she held up the flashcards that they made together almost 2 weeks ago.

"Oh my god, Emily. They make smartphones that can download Google translate for this," Sonata pointed out. Emily held up one of the flashcards towards Sonata, who groaned in response.

"_Sonata_." This whole activity was straining and neither of them wanted to continue this; however, Sonata's mom did entrust Emily to make sure Sonata was prepared for the trip. And she's trying her best, she is, but it's the last day before Sonata leaves.

"How about we forget about the stupid basic conversation crap and marathon trainwreck television- or watch Disney movies," Sonata began suggesting. Emily shook her head. "Oh my god," Sonata whined. Emily raised an eyebrow. "Fine," Sonata rolled her eyes. She scooted closer to Emily and squinted at the card. "I don't know my flight number."

"Your flight number is 748. You're seat A in row #47," Emily reminded her. Sonata scoffed. "_Sonata._"

"FINE," she rolled her eyes. "Watashi no furaito-sū wa 748desu."

"Good, next one," she said before changing the card. "Where is your seat, Sonata?" Emily asked. Sonata furrowed her brows. "I swear to God, if you forgot-"

"I didn't. Just- I'm kinda trying to translate it in my brain, hold on." After a beat, Sonata sighed. "Okay. Watashi wa, gyō 47 de A seki ni iru yo."

"Where are you going?"

"Nihon e."

"I really hope you aren't just making up these responses," Emily frowned.

Sonata looked devastated to the point it was comical. "I can't believe you just said that. I'm not making it up- I'm not," Sonata denied. Emily didn't look convinced. "Nihon e literally means 'to Japan, which is where I'm going. And- why are you laughing at me?" Sonata deflated.

"You're so dramatic," Emily continued laughing.

Sonata took a pillow and hit Emily with it. "I don't like you," she lied.

"Oh yeah, I'll bet. Stop getting distracted. What's your destination when arriving in Japan?"

"Astraea Hill."

"You're not even trying anymore, are you?" Emily asked. Sonata groaned loudly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Emily dismissed. "We have one more card- _one more_. Can you manage that?"

Sonata immediately sat up straight and snatched the card out of Emily's hand. "Watashinonamaeha sonata Yakonawadesu. Watashi wa hijiri rurimugāruzuakademī ni tensō suru yo. Um.. OH! and, watashi wa, 5-nen-me no tenkōseida," she breezed through before ripping the index card to shreds and throwing the shreds in the air in a celebratory manner. "We're finished!"

"Yeah, but now you have to clean this up," Emily chuckled, removing bits of paper from her hair.

"Who cares! I'm fiNISHED!" Sonata shouted. Emily immediately covered Sonata's mouth with her hand.

"You're at like a 60, but I need you at a 7," Emily reasoned. Sonata slowly licked in hand in protest. She yelp and removed her hand before pushing Sonata over. "You are fucking _disgusting_ Sonata giggled.

"So, since we're done with all this studying or whatever does this mean you can stop playing 'responsible adult'?" Sonata asked as she began playing with the brunette's hair. Emily makes a show about considering the idea. Sonata hits her arm before adding, "Don't be a dick." Emily exhaled before lacing her fingers with Sonata's and lying down next to her.

"Are you excited about your trip?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"No."

"Not at all?"

"Well, it's not like I'm going to Japan for pleasure. I'm going there for school and I mean, I'm sure the school is great," Sonata began.

"But?" Emily urged her to continue.

"My friends aren't there and my family isn't there and you won't be there," Sonata finished. They both let the gravity of her words sink into the atmosphere. Sonata was leaving- and it wasn't like when Sonata would leave Emily's house to go home or if she went to visit her friends in other states- this was different. This was distance.

"You're not excited to see all that Japan has to offer?" the brunette tried. She doesn't want Sonata to feel so distressed about going away.

"What if I get there and I don't make any friends? Or what if I end up doing badly because their course work in so intense compared to what I'm used to. Or what if things just don't go right? Emily, I'm scared." (Well, it's too late for that 'not wanting her to be distressed.')

"It's okay to be afraid," Emily turned on her side to face her. Sonata's frown only deepened. "Alright, c'mere," she opened her arms. Sonata scooted into her embrace. "You're going to be just fine, Sonata. I know you will."

"What am I gonna do without you?"

"Calm down, Porckypoo, it's not like I'm dying. I'll always be a phone call or text away."

"But I won't be able to see you for a while," Sonata continued.

"Five months is quite a while, but I think you can do it."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Emily murmurred. "Go to bed, Porcupine. Tomorrow you have a long day ahead of you."

"Who can sleep?"

"I know, I know, but it's late and you have to be up bright and early, so, go to sleep." Sonata still seemed reluctant but shut her eyes anyway. Emily kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight, Porcupine; sleep tight," she whispered before turning off the lamp next to the bed that kept the room illuminated. Sonata was right about one thing- she would be entirely alone in a foreign country. (God, I hope she'll be okay.)

* * *

AN:

As you can see, I decided to use third person for this. I'm not sure if that'll continue or not. The only reason I did so is because I kept almost writing in second person and how strange is that? Those translations are probably really wonky. I used several different translators but ya know, it's never super accurate. I'm not sure how often I'll update, but I will definitely be sure to not stay away as long as I did on my other account. Title is still up for changes. The chapters are probably going to be named using song lyrics- so that's fun.

Happy Reading! :)


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Hey there, guys. Sorry for disappearing for a while. You know life and all :s Anyways, here's a key for better understanding. Things that are italicized in quotes are things said in Japanese. Things that are italicized but not in quotes are Sonata's thoughts. I think that's all really. Happy Reading!

* * *

It's 12:01 in the afternoon. The sky is clear with the sun at it's apex. There's a peaceful breeze carrying the colored leaves of fall. Yeah, today is a beautiful day- except, it feels more like 8:01 in the evening to Sonata, who hasn't shut her eyes in almost 17 hours and won't be shutting them for another 8. She's barely managed to stay awake for most of the taxi ride to her destination. She's not even sure if she'll be able to stay awake for the next few hours once she arrives at Astraea Hill. She looked down at the red manila folder Emily had given her days before. Inside the folder was her itinerary, directions to the school, cheesy brochures she couldn't be bothered to try and translate, and documents that didn't quite make it in the pile of things to be sent back through the mail. According to what Emily and her mother told her, Astraea Hill is supposed to be a hill with 3 all girls schools campuses. The first is St. Miator Girls' Academy, which has been there the longest, and St. Spica Girls' Institute, which is just as bad as it sounds. Lastly, there's St. Lulim Girls' School, which is the school she should be transferring into- and, quite frankly, sounds the least threatening of the three.

The taxi finally came to a stop. Sonata turned to the window to take in the scenery. They had stopped in front of a red building with many girls in outfits that Sonata could only describe as 'cherry checkerboard' buzzing about. "This is it. St. Lulim's School for Girls," the driver stated. Sonata took a few more moments to take in her surroundings before deciding that it seemed safe enough to leave the taxi. The school seemed extremely welcoming. Just after having that thought one of the students pointed to the taxi and, like a stampede, they surrounded the were all asking questions at exactly the same time at different volumes and octaves. It was almost a shame that Sonata couldn't play the 'I don't speak Japanese card' because who would come all the way out to a Japanese school without knowing a bit of Japanese? She sighed before opening the car door. Now she was aware of exactly was being said. It was a melody of '_What's your name?_', '_Where are you from?_', '_How old are you?_', '_What grade are you in?_', '_Which school are you enrolled in?_', and, most importantly, '_Do you speak Japanese?_'. While the taxi driver began to unload her luggage, she began to answer some of the questions.

"_My name is Yakonawa Sonata_." That was met with a '_Hello Yakonawa-chan_.' It almost made her cringe. "_Uh, I'm not really sure what grade I'm in but I think it's the 5th. I'm 16 years old. I'm attending St. Lulim._" Actual squees were let out at that. "I'_m from America, North America to be exact. And as you can tell by now, I can speak Japanese, though I'm not very fluent. _You'll have to take it slow for me."

"That's okay!" a girl with green buns replied. "St. Lulim teaches English in its curriculum so, we know a bit as well. Maybe that will help us help you."

"That would be really helpful, honestly. Thank you."

"_C'mon guys give her some room,_" someone said as the scooted out of the way. A girl with long black hair with bows tied around specific parts made her way towards Sonata.

"Hi, Sonata-chan. My name is Minamoto Chikaru. I am the student council president of St. Lulim and I'll be your chaperone today." _Wow her English is pretty good considering it's probably her second language._

"Awesome."

And the next few hours went just like that. Chikaru took Sonata to see the classrooms, pick up her uniform, show her the dining room, explain the dorm system and how she gets to dorm alone since she's a 5th year- which makes Sonata very happy, the cathedral, and the many resources on St. Lulim's campus- which there aren't many of. She informed her that they pretty much mooch off of the other two schools resources as well- so what they don't have, they can just go get. "Wouldn't that mean you should take me on a tour of the other two schools?"

"Well, Sonata-chan-"

"You gotta drop the suffix," Sonata interrupted. Chikaru seemed confused. "It makes me feel weird." Still nothing. "I'd rather just be called 'Sonata' than 'Sonata-chan or -san, or whatever."

"You're a strange one, Sonata-chan, but okay, I'll only refer to you as Sonata from now on. Anyway, I would take you on a tour of the two remaining schools, but I have a student council meeting in 10 minutes. If you'd like you can come with me and meet the other members of the council and the Etoile." The what?

"As fun as that sounds, I'm exhausted and I just want to sleep forever."

"That's fine as well," she giggled. "I'll escort you to your dorm." They spoke of nothing in particular on their way to Sonata's dorm. They spoke of what they like to do in their freetime and exchanged favorites. 5 minutes later they arrived at the dorm in question. "Remember, curfew is at 6:00 sharp. Trust me you don't wanna break it. Dinner is at 6:00 but more like 6:03 since prayer- not to mention if Etoile-sama is late then we have to wait for her to say grace, so you see how this goes. But, nevertheless, remember, 6:00 sharp, Be in the dining hall."

"I got it," Sonata replied before entering her dorm and immediately taking a nap.

Except, it was proven about an hour and a half later that she didn't get it at all because it was 6:45pm and definitely passed the curfew and most definitely time for dinner.

She hustled down the flights of stairs, trying to remember exactly how to get to the dining room. There were many tables in the room filled with girls of all shapes and sizes. An older woman wearing an all black dress and holding a stick began to make her way towards Sonata. _Well, oh shit, I should have read if this school believed in corporal punishment_ she thought.

"_Who might you be?_" asked the woman as she let the end of the stick meet Sonata's forehead. Sonata made a face before taking a step back.

"_Hello to you too._" Sonata began. "_My name is Sonata._"

"_Sonata who? We state our full names here, Sonata._"

"_Yakonawa. Sonata Yakonawa._"

"_Well, Yakonawa-san_" _that damn suffix shit again_, "_Time is of the essence here at Astraea Hill. I hope you have a good reason for your tardiness_."

_I wish I had a reason for my tardiness. _"_Uhhhhhhh, well you see, funny thing really," _Sonata started.

"_Of course you don't have a good reason. There is absolutely no reason to be tardy, Yakonawa-san. I'm afraid I'll have to strip you of your privilege to eat dinner."_ _You're gonna fucking do what?! I obviously didn't translate that right because it sounded like she really said I wasn't supposed to eat. _"_Etoile- san, please escort Yakonawa-san to her dorm." Here we go with this Etoilet bullshit. _  
A girl much taller than Sonata with long silver hair pulled back into what seemed like an almost perfect ponytail rose from her seat gracefully. _Holy cow. She's really pretty. _She wore a black dress similar to the older woman's dress except slightly different. She made her way towards Sonata. _Yeah, she's really fucking pretty. _

"_Yakonawa-san?_"

"_Yes_," Sonata immediately answered, not even bothered by the suffix use.

"_Come with me, please_."

_I'll go wherever you want, oh my god. _Sonata followed the taller girl out the dining hall and into the hallway. Except, then she started walking towards the exit and not the stairs leading to the dorms."_Uhhhhhhh, aren't the dorms the other way?_" Sonata asked.

"_I assumed that you'd want to eat. I feel Sister Mizue was being a bit too rash this time around_."

_How nice. She's gonna feed me. _"_Where are you getting this food from_?"

"_My Greenhouse. I can prepare you tea and scones. If that's something you'd want to do_."

"_I like tea and scones_," Sonata replied as they began walking through the tree filled area that reminds me of a forest. "_You're being awfully nice to me_."

"_Yes, I am_."

"_Why? You don't even know me_."

"_It's one of the Etoile's duties to tend to girls in need_."

"_Alright_-"

"_And besides, I find you very cute so of course I'd do nice things for you._"

And just like that Sonata forgot how to speak either of the two languages she knew. Instead she just kept walking and nodded her head. _Did she just say she thinks I'm 'cute'? I must be wrong. My translation has to be off._

"_So, Yakonawa-san, what school do you attend? St. Lulim, correct?_"

_I'm so sick of speaking Japanese. _"_How skilled are you in English_?"

Shizuma seemed a little put off that I answered her question with a completely unrelated question, but decided to respond anyways. "I'm quite you rather speak English?"

_Hell fucking yeah I would. _"If you can follow me?" I scoffed.

"Try me."

"I'm transferring into St. Lulim's School for Girls. Ask me more questions?" I asked eagerly.

"Okay. What grade are you in?"

"Well, I would have been in the 12th grade but since Japanese curriculum is like on steroids or something, I was bumped back to 11th."

"Meaning you're in the 5th grade."

"That's correct. You're English is pretty good."

"I've studied it for a very long time, plus I use it as much as I can."

"How so?"

"I've self studied the language as well as taken many courses here at Astraea Hill. I speak to people online."

"What like Tinder?"

"What is that?" Etoile-san seemed genuinely confused.

"Nothing. Forget I said that," I retracted my statement. We finally arrived to the once mentioned greenhouse. Etoile-san opened the door for Sonata. Sonata entered the Greenhouse hesitantly. The greenhouse had loads of flowers as a greenhouse probably also was a raised patio area that held a table and four chairs with flowers accenting the area. Sonata made her way to the table and Etoile-san. Sonata took a seat. "Hey, I realized I never caught your name, unless Etoile-san happens to be your actual name."

"My name is Shizuma Hanazono."

"That's a pretty name," I commented. _A pretty name for an even prettier girl_.

"Thank you. Sonata isn't a bad name either," she smiled. "I'm going to prepare the tea and scones, okay?" she said as she leaned over the chair across from Sonata.

"Cool," she responded. With that Shizuma disappeared deeper into the greenhouse. Sonata took this time to check her cell phone for notifications.A few missed calls here, some missed texts there, and just a few app notifications. _Not bad. I haven't missed anything too important_. After a couple of minutes Shizuma returned with a tray in her hands. She set down the tray and placed one of the residing cups in front of Sonata.

"I made Black tea because I wasn't sure what you liked," Shizuma said as she put the other cup down on the table.

"I like lots of teas, but, yeah, I enjoy Black tea," Sonata smiled.

"Oh good," Shizuma replied as she began pouring tea into Sonata's cup. "The scones will be ready in about 15 minutes," she continued.

"Alrighty then," Sonata said.

"So, tell me about yourself Miss Sonata?"

"Well," she clasped her hands together, "I'm 16 years old. I'm from North America- California to be exact. Hmm what else?" she thought aloud.

"Where did you attend school?"

"I went to a school called Charlotte Charter School."

"What were your grades like?" Shizuma asked,

"Mostly A's and a few B's here and there. And just one C."

"Did you like it there?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then why did you transfer all the way to Astraea Hill f you were just fine at Charlotte."

"I have a variety of reasons, but mostly I needed a change in environment, so I was sent away."

"You definitely got that. Why did you need to get sent away."

"That's a really personal question," Sonata blurted out before thinking.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, I'm sorry. Sometimes I say things without thinking. I was transferred out here because I was told I needed to focus on my studies and everything at home just became a little to chaotic."

"Chaotic?"

"Well, maybe not chaotic, but a lot of stuff was going on and so my mom and a family friend got together and search for somewhere to put me while everything evens out. I guess that's what I meant by chaotic. I can see why it sounded like a good idea, there aren't many distractions out here," she explained. _Not many distractions except for the obvious_

_distraction. Why did they think it would be a good idea to send me to an all girls school when_

_I'm pretty darn gay? I mean, is there something I'm missing._

"There's also a lot of structure and rules to be followed here," she added.

"Such as?"

"We have strict dorm room policies along with even more strict schedules. For example, from here on out, you must be in the dining hall at 7:00 am every morning for prayer and breakfast. There will also be services held before class. There is a mass every Sunday that most students attend," she clarified. Sonata audibly choked on her tea.

"Excuse me, but did you just say prayer?" _I knew Emily wouldn't have just sent me here all willy nillly._

"Yes. We pray in the morning, we say grace at each meal, and sometimes we pray just to pray."

"What's the religion here again?"

"Catholicism," she answered. _Gotcha, Emily._

"Well, I suppose I will be praying and saying grace, now won't I?"

"Are you not religious?"

"Not particularly," Sonata answered while finally taking a sip of her tea. "I've dabbled in a few, but never truly felt it spiritually awakened me or anything- but don't worry, I'm not gonna like shit all over your beliefs and what not"

"Why did you come to a religious school if you aren't religious?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I don't think when I make decisions," Sonata shrugged. Shizuma nodded her head slowly and sipped the rest of her tea. Afterwards Sonata insisted on helping Shizuma clean up and engaged in small talk about nothing in rather special. Shizuma walked Sonata back to my dorm and told her she would be willing to take her to her classes tomorrow morning. For some reason, Sonata agreed to it even though the last thing I want to do is go to any classes. Once Sonata was finally alone, I called everyone at home to let them know she was okay, everything was fine, and that everything went fine. After attempting to unpack her belongings she realized she was actually very sleepy. She had only put on pajama pants when she came to the conclusion that she didn't really need to wear clothes in the first place since it's my dorm. With that she climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

AN: Well wasn't that a doozie. I realized I'd much rather write in first person perspective and change the perspectives as I did in the original attempt at this. Meaning I'm probably just going to repost a few chapters which will save me time and allow for more reading time. Plus it makes me look extremely active even though I'm really not.


	3. Chapter 2

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

Without either of us agreeing to it, I began walking Sonata to her first class of the day every single day. Miyuki tells me that it's extremely inappropriate for me to do such a thing and that it might send the wrong message; however, Sonata doesn't seem to mind. Sometimes when I come by she's already standing outside waiting for me. On this particular day, I didn't wake up on time. I was running to Sonata's dorm hoping she hadn't left without me. When I got to her dorm she wasn't outside. I didn't want to believe she would leave without me, so I decided to do something that would make Miyuki break into a sweat. I went inside her dorm without knocking and without permission- one of St. Miator's most enforced rules. When I got inside the light was off. I can tell she didn't want any light coming in since she draped a comforter over the window. I sighed and flicked on the light switch. Her room was in total disarray. She had text books and note books scattered on the floor. She also had clothing in multiple piles that didn't seem alike at all; she even moved around the furniture. It took me a while to adjust to the state of the room. I looked to my right to find a bed that didn't belong and a sleeping Sonata. I was very happy to learn that she hadn't left without me after all, but this meant she was going to be late to her class. I walked over to the side of her bed and began shaking her. "Sonata, you need to wake up, you're going to be late to class. She muttered something that I didn't quite catch and turned away. "No. You are going to wake up," I asserted myself. She didn't respond. I walked to the other side of her bed where she was facing. "Sonata, I know you can hear me," I tested her. She groaned and turned the other way. God damn, when did she go to bed? I grabbed her blanket, yanked it off the bed, and immediately regretted doing so. She was wearing underwear with a matching bra and the same unbuttoned flannel she had worn the day before. She toss and turned a couple of times probably attempting yo unconsciously figure out where her blanket went. After a few seconds her eyes peeked open. She sat up and stretched. She looked around the room and seemed awfully confused why I was in there. It only took her a couple of seconds to realize why I was doing everything in my power to not look at her.

"OH MY GOD, GET OUT!" she shouted as she tried to make herself a tad more decent.

"Sonata, it isn't that big of a deal," I said while still not looking at her.

"NO, GET OUT!" she said as she began to push me in the direction of the door. I was actually surprised by the fact that she could actually push me towards the door with this more force. Before I knew it she has pushed me over the threshold and slammed her door shut. This situation is probably the reason Miator follows such a strict rule of not entering student's dorms without consent.

"Sonata, please hurry. It's almost time for class!" I plead through the shut door.

"What about breakfast?" I heard her ask.

"There is no time for breakfast; you slept through that."

"Well who's fault is that?" she asked in a sing song tone as she exited her room. I would have been surprised by how quickly she got dressed if I didn't notice she was wearing the same flannel as she did to bed. She managed to find jeans, although I wish she would have chosen one's that don't look like she was mauled by an animal, and she wore a white loose spaghetti strap shirt that didn't quite make it to the beginning of her jeans.

"You're going to get in trouble," is all I managed to say.

"Aren't I already in trouble?" Ah, that's correct. Sonata is in trouble, which is part of the reason I took it upon myself to escort her to her classes- I felt it would be an easy way to get the sister to forget the matter and let us both go back to living our lives peacefully.

"Well, yes, but there isn't a real punishment as of yet. I'm surprised that you still have dining hall privileges," I trailed off.

"What? She can't take that away!"

"Let's walk and talk?" I suggested. Standing here chit chatting was just going to make us both later than we already would be. We both began walking towards the St. Lulim girls campus. I thought about asking how her academics have been since she's transferred in only to realize she'd probably avoid answering me in the first place. "Have you thought about cleaning your room?"

"Uh, well, yes. I'm not a pig or anything- I've just been really busy getting comfortable. My room is usually a lot cleaner than what you saw," she replied. What I saw was atrocious.

"Did you happen to straighten up before you left?"

"No? You said we were running late. If anything, it might be more messy."

"The sister checks each room for cleanliness every Wednesday."

"Mhm," she nodded her head. I don't think she quite understands what I told her. Today is Wednesday.

"When a girl's room is messy the sister usually finds a punishment that involves cleaning something extravagant."

"Extravagant?" she repeated.

"As in possibly cleaning all the dorms on your floor," I added.

"Of course."

"You realize you're going to get in even more trouble, right?" I clarified.

"I'm hoping she gets fed up and sends me home at this point."

At least she's fully aware of what might happen. "You don't want to try and straighten up now?"

"I'll be late, and tardiness is unacceptable on Astraea Hill."

"Of course."

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

This is whole class thing sounded like a good idea until I actually go to class. It's been 20 minutes and I don't think I'll be able to sit through this class much longer. It's not even engaging! All we're doing is listening to the teacher read and popcorning to other students. I can read this section of the book by myself, thank you very much. I leaned back in my chair and began brainstorming ways to leave this classroom that won't lead to me being reprimanded. After a moment, I came up with a solution. I immediately stood up and lied about being unwell. The teacher agreed that I should go to the nurse's office. Just when I thought I was home free she called on some random girl whose last name sounded like "futon" to accompany me. This hinders what I thought was a flawless plan- how am I supposed to not go the nurse when someone is making sure I make it there. Once we exited the classroom I tried to make small talk, ya know, see who I'm dealing with. "_What was your name again_?"

"_Futari_," She answered. Okay, not futon. Before I could make more fruitless small talk she added, "_I plan on taking you to the Nurse's office whether you like it or not._" Whoa. I looked over at her as if she told me the codes to all the nuclear technology in existence when I asked for a sandwich. "_Don't give me that stupid expression. I know you're trouble- you have the Etoile accompany you to class every single day because you're irresponsible. The Council already talked to all your teachers since you're such a nuisance_." Ouch.

"_Shizuma walking me to class has nothing to do with that. As for the Council, most of them are annoying in the first place. I'm not surprised they'd do something so shady_." Except, I'm almost certain it was that annoying girl Miyuki that's always bitching at Shizuma to do stuff. "_Nevertheless, I don't plan on going to the Nurse's office so_," I paused as I stopped walking with her. Before I could turn away to make an escape this fucking girl tackles me as if I'm the one thing standing between her and winning the Super Bowl. "_Holy shit! What is wrong with you_?!" I asked as I tried to get off the ground. It was a useless attempt since she has me pinned to the goddamn floor.

"_I'm not going to get in trouble for you having your way_!," she tightened her grip on my wrists. She is going to crush my wrists with her bare hands. This is ridiculous. Oh god, this is really gonna hurt. I threw my head back as far as I could before crashing forehead into hers. I wiggled my way to freedom, but not before she grabbed my ankle and I kicked her in the eye. She yelped almost like a puppy and I ran away before I could start feeling guilty for what I did.

* * *

AN: I really like this chapter for no reason at all. Meow.


	4. Chapter 3

PV: Shizuma Hanazono

I sat, brain melting, in student council meeting. Its just so boring and scheduled. Shion and Miyuki argue, in this case about what they're gonna do about Sonata, while Chikaru and I sit and watch. The doors violently swung open and everyone stopped what they were doing. A girl with pinkish hair and pig tails groped her way in.

"_State your name and grade_," Miyuki went through the procedures.

"_Ami Futari, grade 5_," she answered back.

"_What's wrong Ami_?"

"_I was supposed to take Sonata-san to the nurses office, but_," she trailed off.

"_But?_"Miyuki encouraged her to continue.

"_She got away_," she answered while rubbing her forehead. Her right eye also seemed to be swelling up. Miyuki looked horrified.

"_Thank you, Ami. We'll find her and punish her_." As soon as the 5th year left she turned to us and began barking her orders. "_I'm issuing a full out man hunt. We all split up and look for her. We'll have sectors assigned. We have walkie talkies for communication. If you seen her tell me. Got it_?"

We all nodded.

"_Let's do this_."

With that we all went to our assigned sectors. I have the green house sector, even though I'm sure she wouldn't get that far. Its been almost 1 hour. Every so often Miyuki would call the walkie talkies to make sure we were okay. I hate this monster she built Sonata up to be. In fact, I'm certain Sonata's terrified hiding somewhere, hoping we won't find her. What would happen, say, if we never did find her? The Sister would probably be involved. The Sister hunting her down to, that a bit much to handle, no matter how much of a bad ass she thinks she is. I sat at the table and waited. 30 minutes passed. No sign of her.

"_Status report_," Miyuki sent.

"_Nothing_, yet," I clicked.

"_Keep your eyes peeled, if she coming out from hiding its definitely now_."

That's right; it is lunch time. I began making tea and scones. She probably isn't planning on coming out anytime soon...so this would require looking. I tended to the plants which lasted me a good 45 minutes, enough time for the scones to finish. I packed the tea, tea cups, a blanket, scones, whip cream, and strawberry preservatives into a picnic basket. She'll be hungry when I find her and if I don't find her, at least I won't starve to death. I exited the green house, looking around as I went, nothing.

Then, it hit me, there was on place I never did search, the forest. I looked in the trees nothing. She might have been here and I missed her, then again, where else does she have to go?

"Sonata, its okay you can come out, its me," I said softly. She may not trust me enough, but I at least have to try. "Sonata," I tried. No response. I know she's here, I can feel it. I looked up to find the same familiar frighten chocolate brown eyes. "Sonata, come down. Its okay, its only me." She was like a frightened animal, which I found really cute. She stayed up in the tree contemplating the consequences of coming out of that tree. "Sonata, what good would it bring me if I reported you to the Sister?"

"You wouldn't have to deal with me, Miyuki would be happy," she began listing things.

"Sonata. Please come down. I promise I won't report you. But hurry and decide because they might find you.

Before she could speak the bleep of the walkie cut her off. "_Anything yet_?" Miyuki clicked.

"_I haven't seen her_," I lied. Sonata calmed down a little.

"_Report back in 30 minutes_."

"_Yes, Miyuki_," I clicked. I put the walkie away in my pocket. "Sonata, come down."

She inched down the tree taking in the scenery, making sure no one was there. She couldn't look me in the eyes. "I am so sorry, Shizuma."

"Its okay. But the whole council is looking for you." She lowered eyes to the ground. "Don't worry, Chikaru won't tell. So we should probably find her first," I began. She nodded. "Then, we'll have to talk down Miyuki." She looked at me in horror.

"No way! You know she doesn't like me. She'll tell that other one, and I'll be screwed."

"Sonata"

"What?" she whined.

"I've known Miyuki since kindergarten. I think I'll be able to talk to her, as long as you don't say anything rude, since that will probably annoy her."

"Not to burst your bubble, but, SHE'S ALREADY ANNOYED. What makes you think this might actually work?"

"You need to learn to trust people-"

"Trust is built on time"

"I don't have time," I groaned. "Just trust me, I have your back, so stop worrying about it and let me help you!"

"What's that basket for?" she pointed.

"I packed us a little snack. I thought you'd be hungry. Would you like some scones? I also brought tea," I paused. She was smiling. "What?"

"Out of all the things in the world, you brought food?" she laughed.

"I did. I told you, I thought you'd be hungry," I tried to explain my reasoning.

"I'd love some scones and tea," she smiled.

We found a nice grassy area for us to set up our picnic. Sonata seemed to be calm now; she wasn't looking over her should or anything. It had almost been half an hour when Chikaru ran into us. As I said before, she simply sat down and enjoyed the picnic with us. I still need to talk to Miyuki, but I wouldn't dare trying over the walkie. Shion would hear and instantly go to the sister. Maybe this is a topic I should bring up.

"Sonata, Chikaru, I think we should start brainstorming how we're going to get Sonata out of the forest and into her dorm," I began.

"We could just take her through the other side of the forest, though someone will have to talk to Miyuki and Shion," Chikaru added.

"Good point, and we can't just let Sonata go by herself-"

"Yeah you can," Sonata interrupted me. "I'm a big girl; I can do it."

"Sonata, you have no idea where to go. Every single time you come in this forest you get lost," I reasoned.

"Well, yeah, but- ugh. Look, I got this. I know it's hard to believe, but I can do it. I'm good at avoiding people. I'm pretty stealthy and also pretty clever."

"What are you trying to convey to me?"

"That I'm more than meets the eye. I can do this. I got this. I can take care of myself. I can find my way out of this damn forest, okay? I want you to just friggin' trust me on this," she explained. She really meant every word she just said. "Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm inferior."

"Fine. I'll allow you to walk to the dorms by yourself but you cannot get caught under any circumstances. When you get to your dorm, lock the door and hide under the bed until I get there," I informed her. She nodded her head to show she was listening and that she understood. "I want you to head north of us. Don't stop for anything or anyone. You see a squirrel; keep walking. Do not stop. If you drop something, leave it."

"Kay, I got it. North, don't stop for anything. Lock dorm. Hide under bed," she repeated.

"Alright. Go ahead, but be careful and please do not get caught."

"Okay, okay, geez Louise. I'll make sure not to be caught," she said as she turned and walked away.

I watched her walk into the forest until I couldn't see her anymore, before I turning to Chikaru, "_Shall we_?"

She nodded her head yes and we started in the opposite direction. Gosh I hope she doesn't get caught.

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

Psh, heading North is not as hard as they said. I'm almost out of this friggin' forest. Then I'll make a run for the dorms and lock my door and hide forever or something until Shizuma talks to that crazy bitch Miyuki. I swear, what is wrong with this school? It's never that serious. I wish everyone would get off my nuts. Ugh. Soon enough I found my way out of the forest, or rather a very thick woods. I swear to God, if I run into Miyuki or Shion out here I will be so done. It took longer than I expected to scurry to the dormitories, since this campus is just so unnecessarily big. I slip through the Strawberry Dorms entrance and ran up almost 5 flights of stairs before making it to my floor. I turned the corner and immediately turned back around. They are guarding my dorm. How could I got to my dorm if they're guarding it? What am I going to do? Okay, okay, I've got this. I've snuck out of much worse before. I just need to think. I peeked around the corner to find they'd moved. Oh shit, I need to think faster. I ran down multiple flights of stairs and down a hallway, just to run up just about the same amount of stairs I went down to find myself on the opposite side of the 6th years floor. Where to go where to go. I opened the closest door to me and slip inside. I shut the door softly and pressed my ear against it. It sounds good so far, but that doesn't mean anything. Oh gosh, how do I tell Shizuma that I actually didn't go to my dorm like I said? Where am I? Who's dorm is this, anyways? I can't really see anything in this room since it's so dark, but turning on the light could go a couple of ways. I could turn it on and totally be okay, or I could turn on this light and like have Miyuki and Shion come and lynch me. Since I don't see myself as the luckiest individual I'll just try to transform into some cat hybrid or something.

I walked over to a desk and opened a drawer and began looking through it. There's a box with a red necklace in it. It looks like two necklaces resided here at one time. I could have sworn I've seen this necklace before, like it's weirdly familiar. But where would I have seen this? Who was wearing this? God, it's like I saw it hours before but I cannot place the simple design. Hey, look a picture frame. It's faced down so I'll assume someone's a little bitter about who's in this photo. I took the frame out and propped it up on the desk. Sad to say I couldn't see the photo well enough to make out who was in it. I moved closer to the window with the frame and studied it. Ohhhh, that's where I saw that necklace- around Shizuma's neck. There's a dark haired girl in the photo as well. She looked super duper gaunt. Something's wrong with her, no one just looks like that. Speaking of looks, I've never seen this girl before in my life and I'm pretty good with faces. If she still went here I would have seen her. Then again, I've never heard Shizuma mention this girl, who ever she is. She doesn't even look like she old enough to be a 6th year, so she transferred out or something? I'm just guessing. However, guessing is not what I should be doing. I should be leaving this room and going to my own to hide. After actually thinking about the plan, I realized it was pretty shitty and my hiding in here would be a much more prudent decision than to hide in a room that Miyuki just might have access to. I began looking through the drawer I found the necklace in and found a piece of paper that was folded into fours. I shouldn't look at this, I know I shouldn't, but at the same time I know I won't leave this room without finding out what the heck is on that piece of paper. I unfolded the letter and began skimming it.

Ah. I understand now. This girl, Kaori, used to be with Shizuma, but not anymore because she was sick. She's probably long dead by now. I wonder if Miyuki knew her as well. Of course Miyuki knew her, I'm sure Miyuki probably did some good Samaritan bullshit and totally took this girl under her wing, since Shizuma doesn't strike me as the most giving person. And by giving I mean, I don't see her as stupid enough to fuck around with a sickly bitch- at least without a push of some sort. Which is completely understandable, why would you want to be around someone and have feelings develop and fall in love with them just to watch them die? Whatever, maybe that's just some people's cup of tea. I folded the paper back and set the necklace box back into the drawer. I shut it and set the picture of the desk facing down exactly how I had found it. Now, I need to get out of here and go somewhere else. If Shizuma finds me in here, she'll be more likely to look around in here and find out that I went through this stuff. I leaned against the door and listened for any sound, bump, or footstep. I heard none of the three, so I slowly opened the door and peeked out. The hallways was empty, now was a good chance as ever to roam the halls. After that thought, I exited the single dorm and tried to get the staircase as quietly and stealthily as humanly possible. I crept down the stairs and peeked around the corner. Miyuki and Shion were back standing on my floor, but not necessarily in front of my dorm; Nevertheless, I can't make it to my dorm without them noticing. What's this? I watched Shizuma and Chikaru walk over to them. I can't hear what they're discussing but Miyuki doesn't seem like she's having it. Shion said something that look like it was against what Shizuma proposed. Miyuki pinched the bridge of her nose. Shizuma put her hand on her shoulder and murmured something in her ear. Miyuki sighed really loud, like loud enough for me to hear. She says something to Shizuma. Shion starts listening intently. Chikaru points at my dorm and shrugs. Everyone starts for my dorm. They're looking for me, but I'm not in there. Shizuma knocks on the door. There's not going to be a response. She knocks again and steps away from the door. Miyuki says something to Shizuma and she says something back. Miyuki steps forward and opens the door. She walks in and probably looks around. Shizuma looked concerned. Chikaru told Shizuma something before walking towards the staircase. Oh my God, I never realized how long her legs were until she started walking over here. It's like she running. I tried to get up in time to run, only to lose my balance and fall flat on my face.

"_Sonata_," Chikaru said as she approached me. "_We've been looking for you_," she continued.

"_Have you now_?" I tried to play off the fact that I just fell.

"_Good news, you aren't in trouble, Instead you're punishment is just longer and more broad. In addition to helping Shizuma with her Green House duties, you'll help Miyuki read all the important documents and deliver these documents between the three schools_."

"_So, I'm like a mail man_?"

"_More of a messenger girl_," Chikaru clarified even though those are practically the same thing. "_Come on, let's go talk to them_." I got up from the ground and walked with Chikaru to the inside of my dorm. Miyuki and Shion were looking under the beds while Shizuma was looking under the desk. "_I found her,_" Chikaru exclaimed. Shizuma was the first to look over, then Shion and Miyuki glared at me.

"_Ah_," I commented on their eyes ripping me into pieces. "_I'm sorry for making you guys have to look for me_."

"_Hmph_," Shion stuck her nose in the air

"_Apology accepted_," Miyuki said as she rose from the ground. "_But you need to come with me_." I didn't say a word and I followed her out of the dorm, down the hall, and down lots of stairs to the first floor. We walked to the campus into the chilled air outside. Are we going to the sister? Chikaru said that they wouldn't take me, but that means nothing. We entered the school gates and into the school. Where are we going? We passed the sisters office, so we aren't going there. But, if that's not where we're going...wHERE IS SHE TAKING ME!? She stopped in front of a door and then knocked on it. Where is this? I've never been in this door before. I heard someone say come in. Miyuki opened the door and walked in. I followed her to find that this was the infirmary. There were 3 beds with the whitest linen on them. There were lots of cupboards that were probably filled with lots of drugs, bandages and more. We walked further in to find a desk and some chairs lined against the wall. In of those chairs sat Ami Futari. She was holding an ice pack against her forehead. She looked over to Miyuki and I and back to the nurse.

"_Hi_," I greeted her.

She stared at me for what seemed like minutes before waving.

"_Is your head and your eye okay_?"

"_It's fine. No permanent damage_," she shrugged.

"_I'm really sorry about that_," I looked at the ground.

"_Meh, it's fine. I've been hit way harder anyway. That was nothing in comparison_."I'm not offended; you're offended.

"_Your first responsibility is he_r," Miyuki told me. "_I want you to stay with her until she feels better. Then I want you to walk her to her dorm and do anything she wants of you. For today, you are her personal servant_," she explained. I nodded and watched her leave.

"_You can totally leave if you want_," Ami told me as I sat next to her.

"_I know I can, but I won't_."

"_That's only because you feel guilty. No one wants really to spend time with someone that's hurt_."

"_That's not true. I don't mind spending time with you at all-_"

"_You don't mind spending time with me in the infirmary all day_?" she asked skeptically.

"_Yeah, it's totally fine. It's not a big deal_," I grinned. For a moment I thought of that photo of Shizuma and Kaori. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Shizuma wanted to be around Kaori, even though she wasn't at her best.

"_You just transferred here, huh_?" Ami asked.

"_Do I stick out that much_?" I laughed.

"_Yeah_," she nodded. "_You look like you're not from here_."

"_Well, then yes, I transferred here a couple of days ago_."

"_I remember when I was like you_," she thought out loud. Like me? I'm interested.

"_What do you mean_?"

"_I transferred here too..a few months ago actually_."

"_So, I heard you have roommates_,"she began. What the fuck? No, I don't.

"_I think you're mistaken. I'm a 5__th__ year so I don't need a roommate_."

"_Nope. You have a roommates- two to be exact. You should be so honored_."How does she even know this?

"_Honored? What? When did I get room mates_?"

"_Y-you don't know_?" she asked confused. "_Everyone in the Strawberry dorms has been talking about it all day_."

"_I don't know many people in the Strawberry dorms...I thought it was the same type of hype I got when I first got here_."

"_Nope. So you really don't know yet_?" she seemed amused.

"_No, I don't know about anything_," I lowered my brows. What is she talking about?

"_Miator's class president Miyuki Rokujo and the Etoile are your new room mates_."

"_WHAT_!?" I practically fell out of my seat.

"_Yeah_," she said. "_Wanna go see_? _I heard they got passes from all there classes to move all there things into your dorm. C'mon_," she said as she stood up and grabbed my hand and lead me to the dorms. I could barely keep up with how fast this girl could run. Isn't her eye still hurting? How is she able to move so fast? We ran up the stairs together and peeked around the corner. Sure enough. Shizuma and Miyuki were carrying boxes into my dorm. Oh, fuck me. What have I done?

"_You have got to be kidding_," I groaned.

* * *

AN: Some slight alterations, but the dreaded chapter 5 that became chapter 3. Happy Reading! :)


	5. Chapter 4

PV: Sonata Yakonawa

I wish someone would have told me how shitty of a job being a messenger girl for the student council would be. I barely have anytime to myself because there's always some important document that has to be seen by the sister or oh, Shion needs this paper from Miyuki or can you make 12 photocopies of that. It's exhausting. How am I supposed to join clubs and have a social life if I'm busy helping the student council out? Luckily Ami saw just how bad of a wreck I've become and decided to help me out. Ami actually isn't half bad once you get to know her.

I sighed as I grabbed the photocopies from the copy machine. I hate having this punishment, but I'm sure the sister would have done worse.I haven't actually met the sister of St. Lulim and I beginning to suspect that there's only one sister and it's that mad woman. I made my way out of the copy room and began my journey back to the student council room when I heard a voice that made all the hairs on my body stand up.

"_Yakonawa-san. What are you doing out of class_?"

Shit my ass. Sister Mizue. "_Um, well you see, funny story actually_-"

"_There is absolutely no excuse for you to be out of class_," she cut me off.

"_I have a note_," I said.

"_You have a note_?" she asked skeptically as if there was no way possible that I could have acquired such a thing.

"_Yeah, I have a note_."

"_From where_?"

"_The student council_."

"_And why would they give you a note_?" she asked. She's onto me.

"_I'm helping them and passing papers between the presidents and such_."

"_Hmm, I see_," she seemed almost satisfied. "_Why_?"

I can't tell her why I'm actually doing it or else she'll probably condemn me to hell or something. "_They looked like they could use some help_? _Plus, I need extracurriculars for college and community service looks pretty decent on applications_," I lied. I hope that she believes the bullshit I just spouted or else I'm seriously fucked.

"_Alright then. Carry on Yakonawa-san_."

Thank fucking God. I scurried to the Student Council room before Sister Mizue could ask me any more questions that I might not be able to answer. I pushed open the door with my hips and slid in through the opening. Everyone was accounted for. Ami was standing against the wall. "_I hope I'm not interrupting anything too important_," I began.

"_You're fine Yakonawa-san_," Miyuki said. I began placing a copy of whatever document they had me copy in front of each of them. I became extremely anxious when I made it to Shizuma. My hands shook as I placed the paper in front of her. I really hope she didn't notice that. I just so happened to breathe before stepping away and I almost wanted to take another sniff. Shizuma smelled like really good. I quickly made me way over to Ami and stood next to her. Shizuma looked at me for a few seconds before looking down at her paper. Yikes. The student council meeting went as planned. Ami and I spent most of it making faces at eachother. We were finally dismissed and it was time for lunch. We started in the opposite direction from everyone else towards the cafeteria.

"_Hey, Sonata_," Ami started in a hushed tone.

"_Yeah_?"

"_How are you and Etoile-sama?_"

What? "_I don't know what you're asking me._"

"_You know she likes you right_?"

"_Ami, you're being ridiculous._" I mean she called me cute, but that doesn't mean anything. I call girls cute all the time. That doesn't mean I like them.

"_She kept looking at you. Like every time you looked at me she looked at you_."

"_I don't wanna know, Ami. Don't tell me things like that_."

"_I don't get it. I would wanna know if the most popular girl in school had a crush on me. What is it ? Are you not into her? Are you straight?_"

"_Ami, drop it._"

"_You're so frustrating sometimes_," she groaned. I rolled my eyes in response. "_How's your living situation been going_?"

"_Well, I've been sleeping on the floor since Miyuki is a bitch and Shizuma is a little princess._"

"_I'm sure Etoile-sama would share her bed with you if you asked_."

"_Ami, I don't want to share a bed with Shizuma_," I lied. I wouldn't truly mind sharing a bed with her but it might in convenience her and I don't really want to do that. I'd rather not draw any more attention to myself "_Anyway, can we talk about how Miyuki is the worst thing that's ever happened to me_?"

"_Oh man, I'd hate to be on President Rokujo's bad side_."

"_I don't even know how I got there. But she hates me. She made me clean my dorm_."

"_So she think she hates you because she made you clean your room_?"

"_All she does is argue with me_."

"_She only wants what's best for you. I can tell. She just has high expectations._"

"_Yeah, they're so high I can't even reach them. Anyway, they're both horrible and I don't like talking about either of them. Did you do the French homework yet_?"

"_I started a bit of it in class. Why? Do you need help?_"

"_Needing help is an understatement. I don't understand any of it. I've never taken French before. It's just so new and advanced and I don't know what to do. I really can't afford for my GPA to falter because of this_."

"_Tell you what, I'll help you as much as I can. I mean if you were smart you'd ask the girl you're living with since she speaks the best French and excels in all those classes._"

"_Shizuma?_"

"_Yes, Etoile-sama. Also, you should refer to her as Etoile-sama from now on. It is her title after all and you need to respect that._"

"_You're kidding_."

"_No, I'm not. You gotta. A lot of the girls have been talking and they think you're extremely rude for not using the title_."

"_Well, if they have an issue they can take it up with me_."

"_Oh, they just might_," Ami said before walking passing the threshold of the cafeteria. A few girls gave me a weird look- almost as if they were angry with me. But they couldn't be; there's no reason for them to be angry. Right? "_I told you_," Ami murmured. Awesome. Just what I needed. "_They think you think you're above the rules_."

"_What gives them that idea_?" I asked as we sat down at an empty table.

"_Well you don't refer to Etoile-sama as that. You don't really get reprimanded for the bad things you do, ie. the sister still doesn't know what happened between us. You don't wear your uniform like ever. Like do you even have one of those_?"

"_That's not true I put that thing on once...for a picture_."

"_Oooooo a picture. Who did you send it to? Do you have a significant other back home_!?"

"_No, Ami, not really. I don't. My friend wanted to see me in my uniform is all._"

"_You sure? Because I wouldn't be surprised if you did. You're sort of cute._"

"_Wow, thanks, Ami_," I said sarcastically.

The rest of lunch was spent eating pastries and complaining about assignments. Ami seemed to have dropped the topic of my love life- or lack thereof. Afterwards Ami and I went to my dorm since our classes are over for the day. We laid on the floor listening to my ipod while Ami occasionally asked what were listening to. After a while I lost track of time. I hadn't noticed how much time had passed until Shizuma and Miyuki returned to the dorm. I sat up almost immediately.

"_Hey there_," I began. I'm not too sure if this is breaking a rule or not, but it doesn't change the fact that Miyuki looks really inconvenienced. Miyuki just sighed and threw her books on her offered me a smile before sitting on her bed. "_Maybe you should go_," I turned to Ami.

"_You don't have to tell me twice_," she said while taking out her designated earphone. "_President Rokujo, Etoile-sama, it's always a pleasure_," she bowed before exiting the room.

"_Yakonawa-san, if you're going to have guest the least you could do is let us know in advance. We live here too_," Miyuki complained.

"_One, it was my dorm. Two, who cares anyway? I don't see Shizuma getting upset about this. Also, you can call me Sonata without the suffix. Like it's okay. In fact, I prefer it._"

"_Yakonawa-san, it's common courtesy to let your roommates know if you're going to have guest. It's bad enough we've been forced to watch you as if you're some child. Also, you will refer to Shizuma using her title_," Miyuki continued.

"_Well Shizuma doesn't seem to mind too much since she hasn't brought it up with me._"

"_She shouldn't have to! Have you no respect for your upperclassmen_?"

"_Do you want an honest answer_?" I laughed.

"_You are insufferable_."

"_And you're extremely annoying but you don't see me complaining_."

Miyuki groaned before leaving the room, making sure to make a scene by slamming the door.

"Sonata," Shizuma began.

"Oh what? Are you going to tell me I'm wrong?"

"Not at all. Miyuki is a big cry baby. She'll get over it," Shizuma waved it off. That is not what I was expecting to hear at all. "It doesn't bother me if you have guest. In fact, I'm pleased you're making friends."

"See, why can't Miyuki be more like you?" I whined.

"You don't want Miyuki to be more like me."

"Oh, no, I really do."

"Someone has to be the responsible one, and it surely isn't going to be me," Shizuma explained.

"You're pretty responsible. You do all your Etoile duties."

"Yeah and I hate every moment of it."

"Then why do you do it? Why not just find some other Etoile or something?"

"It doesn't work like that."

"Who says?"

"The school rules. I will reign as Etoile until I 's just how it works."

"You're telling me you can't step down?"

"I mean I could, but I have my reasons for continuing to hold this title."

"Is it because you like the status that comes with it?"

"No. I'd rather not talk about it either." Fair enough.

"Okay," I said as I put my other earphone in. Shizuma began doing her homework. I should probably consider doing the same- if only I could understand half the homework I have. I've been dreading my French assignments I haven't done any of them since I've been here. Maybe, just maybe, I could ask Shizuma for help. According to Ami, Shizuma is like hotshit when it comes to French and that's probably what I'll need to pass. But that requires asking Shizuma, which is an impossible feat I'd rather save for another day. Eventually Miyuki returned and began doing her assignments as well. Typical. I don't expect Miyuki to do anything but homework and student council meetings. I guess I should at least look at my 'll look weird if I'm the only one not doing homework, and I can't use the "I already did it" excuse since I used it yesterday. I grabbed my bag and began searching for my French textbook. When I finally found it I cracked it open to the assigned pages and stared at them. I can't make sense of any of it. I don't even know where to begin. I felt a tap on my shoulder and then on of my earphones being removed from my ear. "Yes?" I asked a little annoyed that someone actually took out my earphone.

"You've been staring at the same page for 20 minutes and you haven't written a single answer down. Do you need help?"

This came from Shizuma. "No, no, I don't need help."

"It's my job to help those in need, Sonata," she conitnued.

"I got this under control, Shizuma."

"Is that so?" she paused. "Okay, what does that say?" she asked as she pointed to number one.

I cannot believe this. "Ami is already helping me with French."

"Not very well, considering you still haven't told me what that says."

I sighed, "I don't know what it says."'

"I'm aware of that. How long have you needed help?"

"I don't need your help. Ami is gonna help me."

"When?"

"She would have today if Miss Annoying hadn't complained," I said as I side eyed Miyuki, who was doing her English assignment. She looked up and narrowed her eyes at me, which let me know she understood exactly what I just said. But for some reason I'll never guess, she didn't bother saying anything. It's weird since Miyuki always has something to say, especially when it comes to me.

"Let me help you just for tonight," Shizuma tried. Hell no. I don't want her to know just how much I don't know.

"I don't need help, I promise."

"If you do badly in a course you have to take remedial classes over the summer," she continued.

"I won't fail," I shrugged. Miyuki started snickering.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." Oh, whatever; I'll be just fine.

* * *

AN: I'm beginning to realize how hard it is to write a chapter that is over 3k. I don't know how I did it before, but oh my god, can I not do it now. Happy Reading :) !


End file.
